borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
Konohamaru investigates a compartment in the crashed blimp, and copies data from it. Konohamaru's partner is attacked, and urges him to run away. Sasuke further explains to Boruto that there are Ōtsutsuki-calibre foes operating in the shadows. Mitsuki asks if it's related to Boruto's seal. Naruto says Sasuke has filled him in on what they know about the seal, and the existence of an organisation related to them. Boruto ponders on the implications. Naruto explains that this is the reason why they're working on scientific ninja tools. Katasuke arrives, mentioning that the absorption functionality is useful for reducing collateral damage. Boruto is still angry at Katasuke for his deception at the Chūnin Exams. Naruto says the technology is a power that supports the Hokage, much like Sasuke, who Boruto admires, and once again stresses the way the technology is used matters. Boruto fails to understand Naruto's point. Naruto assigns them a mission to escort Katasuke and the prosthetic hand to be studied.. Boruto refuses to take the mission and storms off. Naruto asks Sarada and Mitsuki to watch Boruto's seal. Sasuke says Boruto will accept the mission after he has cooled off. Sarada and Mitsuki try talking Boruto into taking the mission. Sarada decides to take the mission anyway, and Mitsuki says if Boruto won't take it, he won't either. He points out Boruto has declared he'd support Sarada as Hokage, and that the hand is a tool that protects those in the village, including Boruto's family. Boruto relents, accepting the mission as Sasuke predicted. The three meet Katasuke at a train station, and look for seats. Boruto attempts to keep conversation with Katasuke to a minimum. They find empty seats by Ao, who is an acquaintance of Katasuke's. Katasuke explains Ao is a patient, pointing out his prosthetic limbs, his condition due to the last great war. Boruto and Sarada discuss technology, Sarada pointing out the tools are as much technology as Boruto's games, which Boruto rebukes, saying the tools are excessive. Katasuke explains the technology is being developed for civilian use as well, and adjusts Ao's prosthetic hand with a screwdriver. Katasuke mentions Ao used to be a shinobi, sparking Boruto's interest. Learning that Ao was already in the battlefield at a young age, and that he is from Kirigakure, Boruto mentions having visited it on a field trip, Ao musing how his village has changed. Ao says he's only alive due to scientific ninja tools, and asks if Boruto still dislikes them. Boruto says he doesn't, and Ao takes the Katasuke's screwdriver and holds it to Boruto's neck, saying that's how he'd have died if they were enemies, repeating Naruto's words on the use of tools. They arrive at their station, and bid Ao farewell, Boruto asking to meet again next time he's at Konoha. After they leave, Kashin Koji talks to Ao, who is surprised at being contacted by an Inner. He informs Ao about the loss of the vessel. Despite Ao claiming he's no longer able to perform taijutsu, Kashin Koji points out his genjutsu skills are still intact, having worked great on Katasuke. He entrusts Ao with the recovery of the vessel, mentioning Konoha has already dispatched two jōnin to the crash site. He gives Ao free reign to do as he sees fit, offers him a crate full of weapons, despite not believing Ao will need them, and leaves. Boruto is invigorated from his talk with Ao, and looks forward to meeting him again. Ao muses how it will be the first time in sixteen years he's been in combat.